1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to lighting devices and visible light communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some visible light communication systems transmit information by turning on and off lighting devices. In such visible light communication systems, a lighting device emits light which includes, for example, an identifier for identifying the lighting device and/or positional information indicating a position where the lighting device is disposed. A terminal which has received the emitted light obtains positional information regarding the position of the terminal, based on the identifier and/or the positional information included in the received light.
A system has been disclosed which provides visitors at, for instance, an exhibition space with appropriate information using ng a visible light communication system (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154581).